Not a happy ending
by Niou Masaharu
Summary: Marui got a text message from Akaya. Akaya sent the message to another person. MARUHARA
1. Chapter 1

**Another MaruHara fic XD. I'm bored and I just got this idea, so yeah. Once again, I suck at romance fic (yet I still write them XD). I just love the MaruHara pairing. NO HAPPY ENDING! ToT**

_I like you, senpai._

That is what Kirihara typed. He was planning to send that text message to Niou, but he was confused. He was afraid Niou might get mad at him.

After a long time, he decided to send it, but unfortunately, to another number.

* * *

Marui watched happily the TV and ate his favourite chips. Suddenly, his cellphone rang. He reached it lazily and read the text message:

_I like you,__ senpai._

"Akaya…"

Marui was so happy. He never thought Akaya would feel the same way for him.

* * *

**Next day...  
**

Marui arrived at school, he tried to find Akaya. He was eager to tell Akaya the truth. Akaya, on the other side, tried to avoid Marui. He felt embarrassed because of the text message.

Finally, it was practice time and the second year entered the clubroom, hoping not to find Marui inside.

"Yo, Akaya." greeted Marui.

Kirihara blushed, "Oh, h-hi, Marui-senpai!" he greeted back nervously.

"About the message yesterday, you know."

"Oh, t-that? Uh…actually…"

"Akaya, I wanted you to know…"

"Marui-senpai, I'm sorry."

"Why do you feel sorry? I mean…"

"ITWASFORNIOU-SENPAI!SORRYSORRYSORRY!!"

Marui blinked, "It was... for Niou?" he asked, trying to hide his sadness.

"Yes, I know it's embarrassing. Don't tell anyone! Please, please, please?!"

Marui tried to smile, "It will be a secret, don't worry."

Kirihara smiled back at him and hugged him, "Thanks Marui-senpai! You're the best ever!"

* * *

**Still not good? OOC? No happy ending?**

**Me hopes you likey it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! :D **

**Thanks to all who reviewed NOT A HAPPY ENDING and requesting a sequel! Well, since I'm weird like this, I'm going to do another chapter after this XD. Also thank you to ochineko for giving some ideas. We love torturing our favorite tensai, ne?**

**So, yeah...to the story!XD**

* * *

Practice has started and Marui tried his best to concentrate and hide his feelings. Of course, he was still sad for the fact that Akaya liked another guy.

"Yo, Marui. 'Sup?"

Marui turned around and saw the Trickster.

"NIOU! YOU'RE LATE! 20 LAPS, NOW!" shouted Sanada.

"Ugh... Well, bye." said Niou lazily as he started to run his laps.

"Buchou!" cried Akaya. "Can I run laps with Niou-senpai?"

Yukimura smiled at the second year. "Sure. You can join him." Of course, he was aware of Akaya's feelings for Niou.

Marui saw Akaya and Niou chatting oh so happily as they ran together.

"Marui-kun," called Yagyuu. "Are you feeling ok?"

"Huh? Yeah…Why do you ask?"

"Because you seem distracted."

"Oh?" Marui grinned sheepishly. "I need more sugar, haha."

"Ne, Niou-senpai…" called Akaya.

Niou, who stopped running, looked at Akaya and raised his left eye brow.

"ILIKEYOUNIOU-SENPAIANDIFYOUDON'TFEELTHESAMEWAYJUSTSHUTUPANDLEAVEMEALONE!"

(Translation: I like you Niou-senpai and if you don't feel the same just shut up and leave me alone. XD)

Everyone starred at Akaya, but didn't understand what he said. Only Marui and Yukimura did. Well, why only them? Because Marui is a Tensai (and was trying to listen at what Niou and Akaya were saying) and Yukimura is the Child of God. So yay for them.

Niou looked amusingly at Akaya, who has his eyes closed for some unknown reason. The Trickster patted his head and continued running.

"What does that mean, Niou-senpai?!"

* * *

**AFTER PRACTICE**

Akaya left first because his mom called him. He needed to be at house since his parents have to visit his sick aunt. While his sister was going to stay at her friends house.

"Marui." called Niou.

They were the only ones who was in the club room. That is because Marui didn't feel like going home yet and Niou waited for him.

"What do you want?" asked Marui, showing no emotion or so that is what he thought.

"Aww… Do you have your monthly visitor? You've been moody and quiet..."

Marui shrugged and got his things from his locker.

"You're just coward, you know."

"What the…"

"You can't accept the fact that Akaya likes me better than you."

"What the fuck?"

"If you're a real man, you wouldn't just keep quiet or sulk in a corner."

"What the hell are you saying?! I'm not a coward nor I'm sulking!"

"Then prove it."

* * *

**Too OOC, perhaps? I've been reading a lot of angst fic about MaruHara (my fave ones are Sandileina's. They're so good!:D), that's what inspired me to do this :D. Still no happy ending for Marui, huh? Maybe the next chapter? Who knows!XDD**

**Oh, I changed my penname to SANADABANANA from NIOUMASAHARU. I really love that guy. We all love him, don't we?XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello :D.**

**Woah, after a long time, I finally wrote this chapter!xD I continued to re-write some things, so yeah.**

**Oh, before you proceed, has anyone of you guys read Twilight? Please tell me 'cause I want to discuss about it!:D And if you haven't read it yet, I really incourage you to do so!:D**

**'Kay, then.**

"Prove what?"

Niou sighed. "Prove that Akaya deserves you better than me."

"Damn it, Niou. Can't you understand?! Akaya likes you not me!"

"And you'll leave it like that?"

"If it will make him happy, then yes, I will."

"I didn't know you were that romantic."

Marui just glared at the Trickster and left him inside the clubroom.

"Puri."

Akaya was all happy: all alone at home, playing with his new game for Play Station 3.

_**DING.**_

"Ugh, who can it be?!"

The Junior Ace opened the door and saw...

"Yo, brat."

Akaya blushed. "What are you doing here, Niou-senpai?" he asked, trying to hide his red face.

Niou threw a cassette at Akaya. "Do you have a player for this?"

"No one uses that anymore," mumbled Kirihara. "I guess my dad has a player…"

"That's good," with that, Niou left his kouhai.

As soon as Niou left, Akaya went upstairs and listened to the mysterious cassette Niou gave him.

_"I'm going, Hiroshi, Marui."_

_"Marui-kun, I'll see you tomorrow." Said Yagyuu politely._

_"Yeah, bye."_

After a minute of silence…

_"Marui." called Niou._

_"What do you want?" asked Marui._

_"Aww… Do you have your monthly visitor? You've been moody and quiet..."_

No response.

_"You're just coward, you know."_

_"What the…"_

_"You can't accept the fact that Akaya likes me better than you."_

_"What the fuck?"_

_"If you're a real man, you wouldn't just keep quiet or sulk in a corner."_

_"What the hell are you saying?! I'm not a coward nor I'm sulking!"_

_"Then prove it."_

_"Prove what?"_

_"Prove that Akaya deserves you better than me."_

_"Damn it, Niou. Can't you understand?! Akaya likes you not me!"_

_"And you'll leave it like that?"_

_"If it will make him happy, then yes, I will."_

_"I didn't know you were that romantic."_

Akaya heard the rumor of the door and a 'Puri' before the cassette stopped playing.

"Marui-senpai…"

Marui was doing his homework. Heck, he tried to concentrate, but he still can't get off his head the scene of Akaya confessing to Niou.

"Stupid…" he murmured for who knows how many times this day.

Suddenly, his cell phone rang, meaning a new test message has arrived.

_I'm really, really sorry, senpai._

"Damn it," Marui deleted the message. "When will he learn to send text messages the right person?!"

**So, how was this chapter? I hope you liked ;o;**

**Uhm... if you have some ideas for the next chapter... don't forget to tell me, 'kay? 'Cause I kinda suck at romance and I'm afraid it would be OOC and cheesy, you know what I mean XD.**


End file.
